Inconvenient Brotherly Concern
by ficwriterjet
Summary: This takes place during Season 1 Episode 13 'Rock Bottom'. It was written by request from a guest review on my previous story. Everett takes issue with Valentine's actions when they confront Norwest. WARNING: non-consensual spanking of an adult.


**Author's Note:** Written by request from a random 'guest' over on fanfiction. This takes place during Season 1 Episode 13 'Rock Bottom'. The first couple of lines are straight from the show – including Everett's line about spanking, and Valentine's response. :)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, and I'm not making any money from this story.

 **Warning:** Non-consensual spanking of an adult by his older brother.

INCONVENIENT BROTHERLY CONCERN

Everett looked down the hill at his suspect, Norwest, from his hiding place on the top of the hill. He was positive that the man had killed several people, and he'd just seen the man transferring several packages of Meth into a companion's car, but he hesitated to actually confront the criminal. He was on the Indian reservation, so his badge was meaningless, and he didn't have permission to be there anyway.

"Shoot him," Valentine said beside him.

Everett looked over at his little brother with confusion. He'd told the kid to stay in the car, and here he was meddling in the case, and possibly putting himself in danger if Norwest overheard them and came looking for the source of the noise.

"What?" Everett said.

"Concoct a story. I'll back you up." Valentine shrugged, and looked down the hill at Norwest.

"That's crazy." Everett rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Valentine looked at him and said seriously, "You said he stabbed the boy, and God knows who else." He continued between clenched teeth. "You shoot him."

Everett thought it over for a moment, cocked the gun, got his sights on Norwest, and tried to pull the trigger. Norwest had killed several people, and had ruined countless lives by running a meth operation on the reservation.

"Come on. Do it," Valentine prompted.

Everett simply couldn't. He uncocked the gun, rolled over to look at his brother, and said, "I can't."

Valentine instantly grabbed the gun out of Everett's grasp, and started running down the hill to confront Norwest.

"Valentine!" Everett hissed, trying to stop the younger man while not giving away their position. "No! No!" He quickly got up and followed him down the hill, while getting his service pistol out.

"Freeze, FBI." Valentine said when he got close enough for Norwest to see. "Freeze, or I'll ice you."

"This is native land." Norwest responded with a scowl. "Even the FBI has to ask permission to come here."

"I'm pretty sure the FBI can do whatever they want," Valentine said, while holding the rifle on the large, menacing man.

The man smiled. "No way you're a fib." He looked over at Everett as he ran up beside Valentine. "And what the hell is he?"

Everett flashed his badge and said, "Portland Police Bureau."

In a sudden rage, Norwest yelled, "This is Indian land!"

A shot rang out, as Valentine fired the rifle. One of the jugs of water Norwest was holding started to leak.

"Valentine!" Everett yelled in reprimand, while Norwest reevaluated the younger man.

"Now get on your knees, and put your hands behind your head," Valentine said, trying not to let the gun in his hands shake. "I mean it. I will not miss the next time. Like I did that time. Totally on purpose," he added.

Once Norwest started to get on his knees, Everett put away his service pistol, and grabbed the rifle out of Valentine's hands. "Give me that." He got the cuffs out of his pocket and handed them to his brother. "Go cuff Norwest."

"How do you know my name?" the criminal asked.

Ignoring that, Everett gave directions to Valentine. "Slap them on until they hurt. Behind his back."

"I know how to work handcuffs," Valentine said with irritation as he fastened them in place.

"These aren't the gay fun filled furry lined kind, okay?" Everett replied with irritation of his own now that the adrenaline was starting to dissipate. "He slips out of these you're gonna get a lot more than a spanking."

He'd said it without thinking. He'd made that same type of comment a thousand times over the years that Valentine had been living with him. But once the words were out of his mouth, he was forced to remember what had happened between them a few weeks ago, and then wished he'd picked a different taunt.

Valentine froze for a millisecond, and blushed slightly as he remembered the last spanking he'd gotten. It had been a few weeks ago, and Everett had been the one dishing it out. His brother had called it 'not the fun kind', and Valentine agreed with that assessment one hundred percent. It had been painful and embarrassing, and he'd rather not remember it, especially in this moment. He quickly responded the way he would have before that incident had occurred. "Promises, promises," he said while rolling his eyes.

Glad that Valentine had followed his taunt with a taunt of his own to make things less awkward, Everett got Norwest up and started walking them back to Valentine's vehicle.

As they were walking, Valentine muttered, "It would have been easier to just shoot him."

"You're gonna wish you had," Norwest threatened as he was led up the hill.

While they walked, Everett thought over what had just happened. He'd actually considered murdering someone for a couple of seconds. There were some lines that shouldn't be crossed, and murder was at the top of the list. He was a cop for Christ sake, not one of the bad guys. Everett didn't believe in much, and he wouldn't think twice about shooting someone in self-defense, or shooting someone to protect an innocent person, but killing in cold blood was entirely different.

He glanced back at his little brother. There was no doubt in his mind that Valentine had wanted him to kill Norwest. Valentine had intended to kill the man himself when he snatched the rifle out of Everett's hands. He'd been aiming to kill when he'd accidentally shot the water jug. There was also no doubt in Everett's mind that Valentine would have regretted all of those snap decisions for the rest of his life if they'd panned out. Everett might not have thought so a few months ago, but after shooting that man in self defense… well he still had nightmares if he didn't get high or drunk enough to pass out every night.

They made it back to Valentine's car, and got Norwest in the backseat. Even though Norwest's hands were cuffed behind his back, Everett still engaged the child locks on the back doors, so Norwest couldn't unlock the doors from the inside, and shut him in.

As soon as Norwest was stuck in the car, Valentine gave Everett a huge grin, obviously pleased about what had just happened.

Everett knew in that moment that he needed more than words to show Valentine that he strongly disapproved of the younger man's actions. He knew that his brother was a thief, a liar, and sometimes even a prostitute, but the younger man was _not_ a murderer. And he never would become one if Everett had anything to say about it.

When Everett didn't smile back, Valentine quickly lost his smile too. "What?"

Everett grabbed Valentine's upper arm, and said, "We need to have a talk."

Frowning, Valentine said, "So talk."

"Not here." Everett scanned the area. They were parked on the side of a gravel road on the reservation, with nothing but wilderness for miles around. Everett walked back the way they'd come, down a trail and into the cover of some trees.

"Why not?" Valentine asked, letting himself be pulled along. "I'd think you'd want to keep an eye on Norwest."

Everett kept walking and said, "He's stuck, and you're not going to want an audience."

"What do you mean I won't want…" Suddenly Everett's intentions clicked in Valentine's head. "You can't seriously be thinking about spanking me again," he said with disbelief.

"Oh believe me, I'm going to do more than think about it."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Valentine shrieked while trying to pull his arm out of Everett's tightening grip. "No! No fucking way are you spanking me again!"

Everett looked back at the car. It was still slightly visible, but there were several trees in between blocking a clear view. Now that Valentine was struggling, Everett decided this would have to be good enough. He turned to face his brother, leaned in close to Valentine's face and said, "I _am_ going to spank you. You tried to kill someone!"

"Yeah, a _murderer_!"

"So you turn into a murderer to stop a murderer?" Everett said, shaking his head. "Not if I can help it." Letting his brother think about that for a second, Everett propped his rifle against the closest tree, and pulled Valentine two feet over to a large rock.

"I was trying to help you!" Valentine shouted.

Unimpressed with that excuse, Everett propped one foot on the rock, and pulled his brother face down over his raised knee.

"Shit!" Valentine cried out and grabbed a couple of handfuls of Everett's pant leg to steady himself once his feet came off the ground.

Everett wrapped an arm around Valentine's waist, and started smacking his behind with the other hand.

"Ow!" the younger man whined.

"I never want you to murder someone for me." He kept up a steady cadence of heavy swats as he lectured. "I never want you to murder _anyone at all_. I know a lot of bad shit happened to you when you were younger. Really bad stuff that makes you think it's okay to kill someone just because they're an evil bastard, but you're wrong."

Valentine pushed at Everett's leg to try and get away, yelling, "He killed a bunch of people! He deserves to die!"

"Yeah he probably does," Everett agreed, tightening his grip around Valentine's back, and half leaning against him to keep him in place, "but you don't deserve the baggage that comes with pulling the trigger."

"You're worried about my baggage?" Valentine scoffed and kicked. "That's rich coming from you!"

Everett stopped spanking, but held his little brother down across his thigh. Valentine stopped pushing and kicking to get away once he realized the spanking had stopped.

Everett said sincerely, "I've known you for a long time, Val. I know you're tough. Emotionally you're probably a lot tougher than I am. You'd have to be to survive the shit that happened to you. But you also have way more compassion for people than I do. I shot a guy in self-defense months ago, and I still can't sleep without help. If you'd killed Norwest, it would have permanently changed you. Damaged you. It either would have made you colder and less compassionate, or it would have made you dependent on drugs and alcohol to get through the night, like me."

Everett readjusted his grip on his little brother. "I'm not okay with any of that happening to you, so I'm gonna spank you until you promise me you're never going to do anything like that ever again." He started swatting again.

Valentine's mind raced as he started squirming in reaction to the pain. On the one hand he felt that Everett had no right to do this to him, even if they were brothers. But on the other hand, the older man had been treating him like family before they even knew they were related. Everett had _always_ looked out for him, and helped him out of any tough situation he'd gotten himself into. Everett had taken him in when no one else would. In his own unconventional way, Everett was trying to help him right now, even if Valentine didn't particularly appreciate his methods. And if he was being honest with himself, Valentine knew that he tended to make snap decisions, and he often regretted them after the fact.

The repeated slaps to his backside helped him come to a decision quickly. He shouted, "Fine! I promise I won't do it again!"

Everett stopped again. "Really? Just like that?"

"Yes really," the young man said with irritation.

Looking at the back of Valentine's head suspiciously, Everett said, "I'm you. I'm in pain, angry, embarrassed, and frustrated. I'm also a compulsive liar. I'll say anything to get away from this." He raised his hand high again ready to swat.

Valentine craned his neck back to look at his brother and said, "Yeah that's true, but I do mean it, because you're right." Embarrassed to admit it, he looked back at the ground and mumbled. "As soon as I shot that water jug, I realized how relieved I was that I'd missed."

Everett found that he did believe him. He gave the rear end over his knee two more hard smacks and added, "Don't touch my guns either."

"Ow! Okay! Jesus. I won't!"

Everett shifted so Valentine's feet were steady on the ground, and then let go of him. Valentine backed up a few feet to be out of reach, put his hands on his ass, and said, "This is _not_ going to be a regular thing between us. You don't get to just spank me anytime you think I deserve it."

Everet picked up his rifle, rolled his eyes, and muttered, "If I spanked you every time I thought you deserved it, I'd never get anything else done." He started walking back to the car.

"I'm serious!" Valentine said. "You can't spank me ever again."

Everett spun on him and said, "I can, and I will. You know why? Because for the first time in a long time, I have a family member that I actually give a shit about. So if I think you need a wake up call, or a kick in the ass, then that's what I'm going to do, because I couldn't take if it something happened to you." Scowling at his own sentimentality, he looked away and added, "So deal with it."

Frowning, Valentine thought that over. Everett started walking towards the car again. Valentine followed silently until they made it to the back of the car. Before Everett could climb in, Valentine got into his space and said, "Okay, fine, but then that goes both ways."

"What goes both ways?" Everett asked with a sigh.

"When I think you need a wake up call, or a kick in the ass, then you're gong to listen to me, because I care about you too. I may not have the height or weight to actually spank you, but if I tell you that I'm pulling the spanking card, that means you will do what I tell you to do, and I'm pulling the first one right now. As soon as this case is done you're going to your first AA meeting."

Fear flashed across Everett's face. "Don't be ridiculous," he tried to scoff, but his voice wavered. Getting up in front of all those people and talking about his feelings terrified him.

With a fierce glare Valentine said, "No. If this doesn't go both ways, then I'm filing a restraining order, and I'm moving out."

The two glared at each other for several seconds. With a loud sigh, Everett gave in. "Fine. Once this case is over, I'll go."

"Yeah, you will, and I'll be driving you to make sure you go."

With his lips in a thin displeased line, Everett said, "Fantastic. Get in the damn car so we can get off the reservation."

Valentine nodded in agreement, and went to the driver's side.

Everett stomped around to the passenger side muttering about how inconvenient it was to care about people, while Valentine got behind the wheel. Soon they were off the reservation, and pulling into a gas station for more oil.

The End


End file.
